


How Long

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Injury, Kneeling, Mild Blood, Past Violence, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During one of their many battles, Remus comes out of it as the victor.Roman has to pay the consequence of being the sore loser.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	How Long

“Well?”

Roman glares up at his brother from the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and soaking into the torn fabric of his outfit. He goes to reach for his sword, just out of reach, but Remus steps in his way, grin widening as the green glow of his eyes grows brighter.

“Ah, ah,” Remus points his Morningstar at him, tentacles writhing in the air, “not so fast, Princey! You lost—and you know what the rules are when you lose!”

Roman bares his teeth, his only response being a deep-throated growl.

His brother laughs, both startled and giddy from the sound. Which, honestly, is a rarity for Remus, _giddiness_ , considering the things he takes joy in are extreme and grotesque. Though, besting Roman in a fight isn’t usually something he gets to do, so perhaps Roman still has more things to learn about his brother.

The realization is just as surprising as it is unsettling.

Taking a step back, still grinning in that unnerving way of his, Remus rests his chin in his hands, studying the other’s fallen form. He leans against his Morningstar for support, bouncing a little on his toes. Only one word leaves his lips.

“ _Kneel_.”

And, bruised and beaten, swallowing what remains of his pride, Roman pushes himself up onto his feet and does just that, kneeling with one bloodied palm pressed against the cool dirt. He can’t bring himself to meet his brother’s eyes.

He doesn’t have to, of course. Even in this position, he can feel the smug, delighted spark in the other’s gaze, as well as the silent message beneath it: _you’ve lost your touch. How much longer until you lose it all? How much longer until I surpass you and leave you alone and forgotten like you’ve done to me all these years?_

Roman doesn’t want to know the answer to that.

(He’s certain he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he did.)


End file.
